


So how was the Azirapharale´s and Crowley´s wedding arranged?

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, god is wicked, just an idea, kind of drabble, wedding arangements, wedding idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: So how was the Azirapharale´s and Crowley´s wedding arranged? What about something like this?





	So how was the Azirapharale´s and Crowley´s wedding arranged?

**So how was the Azirapharale´s and Crowley´s wedding arranged?**

**What about something like this?**

 

 

_Somewhere between heaven and hell:_

 

GOD: ( _cheerfully_ ) Hey, love, I have a brilliant idea.

SATAN: ( _grumpily_ ) Oh no, not that again.

GOD: What THAT?

SATAN: Humanity...

GOD: Oh, no, no. ( _chuckles_ ) I was thinking about arranging a wedding.

SATAN: ( _startled_ ) What wedding? WHOSE wedding? I hasn´t even asked you!

GOD: ( _with fond smile_ ) You didn´t have to.

SATAN: ( _frowning_ ) I hate this Almightiness of yours sometimes.

GOD: ( _chuckles again_ ) I know.

SATAN: ( _sulkily_ ) Urgh.

GOD: Well... about the wedding thing. What about our earthy liaisons? To start the... you know... fusion of our sides? What do you think?

SATAN: ( _with smirk_ ) It´s brilliant, you wicked.

GOD: ( _smiling_ ) Told you so.


End file.
